wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Katydid
Katydid is a female HiveWing and Cricket's mother . She pretended to be Cricket’s sister in hopes of hiding the fact that she is her mother. Appearance Katydid has golden-yellow-orange scales and is freckled all over with black spots . It is stated by Cricket that she has a kind face and black eyes when she is not being mind-controlled. Personality Cricket states that Katydid is always sad (implying that she has depression, most likely because of what happened with Malachite and Cricket), but cares deeply for her daughter. Katydid is also very trustworthy, as she kept Cricket's secret from her mother and Cricket's grandfather. She is willing to do most of the housework, and is shown to keep her promises, as she took Cricket to the eye doctor to get her glasses when she was three. She is shown to care so much about Cricket that she was willing to turn her in to make things easier, as she believes, on her sister; however, Cricket doesn't feel the same about this topic despite their close relationship. Biography The Lost Continent Katydid first appears when Queen Wasp originally mind-controls all of the HiveWings into hunting down Blue. Blue and Cricket are hiding in a tunnel connected to a trapdoor in Cricket's school library when Katydid enters, along with Bombardier. Blue notes that Cricket was watching her the whole time, and asks who she is. Cricket explains that she is her "sister and best friend." Cricket also references her several times when Blue asks about mind-control, saying that Katydid does not mind it, and can remember everything she does while affected. Cricket mentions that Katydid worries about Cricket, unlike the rest of her family and peers. The Hive Queen In Cricket's flashback, Cricket says that Katydid is the one mainly responsible for taking care of her. Katydid is somewhat of a rule-follower, as she says that Cricket should want to do what the queen says. However, she seems to be willing to break the rules for her sister (daughter), and protects her for four years. Cricket states Katydid would tell her if there was something she should know about, and that she would never do any of the bad things Cricket sees her doing while under mind-control herself. A young Cricket also says that if her life were a book, she would love to read about why Katydid is always sad and how she could fix it. Katydid is later seen talking to Cricket about Lady Scarab, telling her that the lady had burst into her house and taken Katydid away with her to Jewel Hive. She also yelled at Cricket asking her why she absolutely had to know everything. She then told her that Cadelle and Cricket's father aren't her real parents, but she doesn't explain who her real parents are. Later, when Cricket and the others are at the party, guards are seen storming Lady Scarab's house under the impression she is Cricket. Lady Scarab defended herself and says she is not harboring a fugitive, but had a guest upstairs sleeping. After a fight nearly broke out, Katydid presented herself and was taken away through the mind-control of Queen Wasp. Family Tree Quotes *''"No way. Cricket? This can't be real."'' - Katydid upon meeting Cricket in The Hive Queen *''"I'm sure she had her reasons! But you're in so much trouble now, Cricket! I don't know how to help. I don't know how to fix it!"'' - Katydid worrying about her daughter in The Hive Queen *''"The queen has been mind-hopping all over the Hives, looking for clues about you. I'm afraid she must have figured out she can't get into your head."'' *''"I think you're exaggerating a little. Let's talk about this somewhere safer."'' Trivia * A katydid is a type of insect in the family Tettigoniidae, commonly called the bush cricket, that commonly has the shapes and colors of leaves. They are found on every continent except for Antarctica. *Crickets and katydids are closely related in the animal kingdom, which may be why she is named Katydid, as she is the mother of Cricket. *She is one of the nine dragons that has freckle-like scales, others include Queen Thorn, Qibli, Palm, Prickle, Lady Scarab, Sandfly, Morpho, and Lynx. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang KatydidTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Katydid_2189.jpg|A real katydid (photo from digital-images.net) Katydid (Comettail).png Katydid Mind-controlled by ShadowNightWing980 .jpg|Katydid, while mind-controlled by ShadowNightWing980 fff7c2c1-7f8a-4769-a349-5ea2ee08ef6f.png|Katydid by KiwiFluff2008 References de:Katydid ru:Кузнечик Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned in LC Category:HQ Characters Category:Pantalan Dragons